The Enchantress' task
by chlodiggitydog
Summary: I was sitting peacefully until the enchantress sent me into a whole new world.
1. Protologue

**Okay Protologue, the next chapter that will come straight after this will explain my character.**

* * *

As normal I am sitting down reading _As Old as Time_ a book that I was taking my time on and had recently bought off of the wonderful world of Amazon.

But suddenly as I reached the next chapter blinding light came into vision making me mark my page and set it aside it showed up to be a beautiful enchantress who came for a reason.

"If you are up to the task, I have a mission for you." She said.

I stood up and bravely replied, "I agree to this task only if I have at least something to take with me."

She nodded then continued, "I am here to send you to help out with a recent subject break his curse, I'm sure you heard of the tale Beauty and the Beast?" When she said Beauty and the Beast I lit up the nodded eagerly for her to continue.

"I have no idea on how long you'll be staying there but it will only be for one night in this time." She said, "are you ready?" When I nodded she held out her hand and transported me to another world.

I found myself laying on the ground.

* * *

 **This is only the start like I said before other chapter will come straight after this one!**

 **-Diggity**


	2. Meet the future lovers

**Guess you get to read this random Idea I got, okay so imagine me as a brunette with Hazel eyes that's about probably taller than Belle I have no idea. But random story idea, I'll work on the short story soon so hopefully you won't have to wait for that.**

* * *

As I wake up from some sudden event that I cannot remember I see myself in a dark blue dress with my short hair in a pony tale that I really hated but I didn't question why I was dressed this way but I kept complaining in my mind about the dress I was wearing.

I decided to walk to the nearest structure that I could sleep in for the night. Looking around the horizon I see a small village thinking. _This is sketchy_. Walking towards the village not running because I am not really used to dresses. When I had arrived my mouth dropped open seeing a beautiful french village with a muscular man flexing at what seemed to be triplets. _Gaston…._ I thought bitterly. Before I could hear anything I hear singing of a young woman older than I.

I went to investigate only to see a girl in a lighter blue dress than what I'm wearing, singing to sheep showing off her books. I knew exactly who it was my favorite princess of the Disney universe _Belle_. I walk up to her surprising her by asking what she was reading. Enough for her to start falling back into the fountain, but thankfully in time before she could get soaking wet I grab her arms pulling her back into a sitting position.

"Sorry." I said sitting down next to her rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Oh! No it's fine, I should thank you for catching me in time. So what's your name?" She asked closing her book to start a conversation which a stranger to her who seemed to want to know what she was reading which got her more curious.

"Je m'appelle Chloé" I replied thankfully remembering my french (I had said my name was Chloé) "But most of my friends call me Chlo where I come from." She looks at me curiously.

"So you can speak french!" She said now speaking in french, and to my understanding was something about books which all to me sounded like gibberish I truly do not remember much french.

I scratch my head finally saying, "What did you say? I don't really understand french that well, I only learn the beginning stuff."

"Oh! Sorry but where are my manners my name is Belle." Belle had said smiling and scratching her own head.

"I knew that" I said finally trying to think of a way for me to explain why. "Everyone is talking about you and books so I just put the two together when I saw you singing to the sheep."

She stood up offering me to go with her. "How old are you Chloé?'" She asked looking at me with curiosity.

"I turned 13 just recently, what month is it?" I replied not even knowing what month or day it is.

"Novembre, also known as November." She said trying to not confuse me. Now going to the pole singing

'There must be more to this provincial life' earning a smirk from me as she sang. I heard a deeper voice which made me remember the true villain of this story, well in my eyes.

I whispered in her ear as I saw Gaston trying to catch up to us. "Watch out I have a feeling Gaston is going to throw your book into the mud." I quickly said remembering this part of the film when the book got all muddy.

When Gaston caught up to us he greeted Bele. "Hello Belle."

"Bonjour Gaston." She simply replied.

He pushed me out of the picture right into the mud puddle instead of the book. But he had still grabbed the book from Belle's hand, now making her angrier by the second as he smiled.

Belle got serious now yelling at Gaston. "Gaston! That wasn't very nice!" she said helping me up not even paying attention to the triplets gossiping about what had just happened.

From what happened from the fall I only got a few scrapes and scratches. Mostly covered in mud. _Great_ I thought _my dress is dirty, wait am I complaining about mud on my dress!_ I groan in my mind as I am thinking about this. I tried brushing off the mud that was on my dress almost tempted to throw it at Gaston but resisted .

"She seems fine." Gaston simply said using his hands to just point at certain spots.

Belle just got angrier. As much as I dislike Gaston I tried to calm her down but it seemed not to have worked only wanting her to burst.

"You don't just knock someone into the mud! What were you thinking!" Belle exclaimed angrily not even wanting to look at him.

"Belle wait!" Gaston called "we can fix this!"

She starts to drag me off but I quickly went out of her grasp and jump to grab the book out of Gaston's hands. "You won't be needing this Monsieur" I quickly said running of to catch up to Belle.

* * *

Once we had got to the cottage that she had lived at she offered a dress that was in her closet so that she could clean my dress off. I took it now thinking out loud quietly "I still hate dresses." Getting her attention from the quick cleaning she was doing.

"What did you say?" She quickly asked.

"Nothing." I said looking down at the ground as Belle went back to her work.

* * *

After seeing Belle's father ride off into the valley to go to his stop at the fair, Belle had dragged me inside for some strange reason. Once she had she showed me my dress that she washed all up I had to act all excited even though I wasn't at all.

"So uh what now?" I asked looking around the inside of the cottage.

"You should tell me about you!" She said smiling a smile that calmed me down a bit.

"Okay I guess… I was born on February 18th 1724" The year was 1737 at the moment. "Probably somewhere near england but not much where the accent comes in. I'm Fluent in Sign language for english mostly for the new colony America, I've learn some french. I love Chickens and Lions. Sometimes I like to sit down and paint. They call me smart and I love to read when it certain series of books. And I'm not really liking dresses" As I said the final part I grab my dress and moved it left to right.

Belle looked at me in amazement and exclaimed. "You love to read!" She ran up to me and squeezed me. "But why do you dislike dresses? But where are your parents right now?"

I shook my head not really wanting to explain that I am from the future or not even part of this dimension that I am trapped in. "Dresses are just not me I guess. I more want to wear pants." I said

"You still haven't told me about your parents though." She said.

Before I could say anything a knock on the door interrupted our conversation, she looked into the binocular thingies on the wall with a face of disgust.

"Let me guess Gaston?" I said putting my hand up in the air from the cross they were in.

She nodded and motioned for me to go upstairs I quickly obeyed not ready to get knocked down on the wood floor, mud was enough but I don't want to get knocked down again.

As I watched from upstairs when Gaston put his feet on the books it made me go into complete rage about ready to go down there and slap him as hard as I could. But then I saw him get sent flying outside of the door which made me burst into laughter as I walked down the stairs, not even trying to stop.

As Belle peeked out I just walked out now getting a giddy face with all of the chickens around me. Containing my excitement I follower her as she talked about Gaston then break into a song. When she ran out into the fields I get nudged by another horse which to me in my world was Buddy the dove but as a grey horse with brown mixed together. He was all saddled up and trained to be a horse.

Grabbing his lead and leading him over to where Belle was laying down in the grass singing about her life.

A horse with a wagon came galloping in with a scared expression. "Philippe?" Belle said now standing up with her horse. "Wheres Papa? You gotta take us to him." She said motioning me to come. I hopped onto Buddy and went with her trying to remember how to ride a horse.

 _At least I have someone from my world._ I thought. _Even if it's suppose to be a bird in reality.i_

* * *

We arrived to a strange looking castle, I was trying to hide my excitement knowing that would probably make Belle angry at me.

She sees a hat certain it was her father's when we had walked in she was in utter amazement of this giant castle. I tried to remember where the dungeon was so I just walk up to flights of stairs. Now hearing Murmurs of 'There are girls!' It just got me smiling with pure joy.

When I had found the door to the dungeon Belle asked me "what room is that?"

"Most likely a dungeon." I quickly said walking inside and up the stairs. Now looking at Lumiere who seemed to be in a disguised. Now walking into the top part of the tower seeing Maurice in the dungeon. "Maurice!" I yelled trying to get Belle's attention.

"Papa?" she said running up the stairs to kneel at where her father was. I looked around seeing if the Beast was nearby at this time only seeing blue eyes in the darkness.

"B-Belle, l-look b-behind y-you." I said stampering to act like I was afraid but really wasn't I knew who it was and what could happen.

She barely had any time to react as she got flung around throwing the torch out of her hand almost hitting me but I dodged it at the best moment. _What's up with me and always getting hurt!_ I complained in my head

"What are you two doing here!" The beast growled.

"We've come for her father." I said bravely. "Let him out!" Even though I knew the answer I still tried.

"No! He's my prisoner." The Beast growled. "Now! Get Out! Both of you!"

Belle looked as if she was in deep thought but when she saw that the Beast was about to lose his patience and started to walk away, she called out "Wait!" When she got his attention she continued "take me instead."

"And me!" I said not wanting to miss the action that was soon to happen. But when I had said that she looked at me confused like.

"You two would take his place?" He asked very confused about what was going on.

"Yes, but if we stay will you let my father out?" Belle asked looking up towards the beast.

"Yes." The beast replied but started to continue, "but only if you promise to stay here forever."

Belle seemed to be more curious by each moment but when she had asked him to walk into the light she gasped when she saw his form. I pretended to be scared mostly fooling both of them.

"You have my word." She said. I saw the beast look towards me. I nodded while hearing Maurice's protests trying to get us both not to surrender ourselves to him. The beast opened the cell door then let Maurice go to Belle but after a minute the beast dragged him off outside.

Belle ran into the Cell and looked outside the window now crying as her father was carried off in some sort of carriage I walked up to her and tried to comfort her as best I could.

* * *

 **There is your first part of this story! I kinda had a fun time writing this!**

 **-Diggity**


	3. Peppy talk

**Here we are again! Another part to this random story :)**

* * *

After those events in the dungeon the beast had offered us a room to share, but he 'tried' to force us to go to dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want to go and eat some dinner?" I asked a little afraid of what going to happen.

"No, even if we're prisoners he is not my master." Belle replied. Now hugging the pillow tighter than before letting some tears fall down her cheek.

Suddenly hard knocking came on the door, I mentally facepalmed knowing that this wasn't going to end well. It was soon followed by a deep voice saying. "I thought I told you guys to come down to dinner!"

Belle looked at the door angrily. "We're not hungry!" she retorted.

"You might not but I might." I mumbled looking at the ground then hearing my growling stomach.

I guessed that the beast had enough so he tried to threaten us by retorting back. "You'll come out or I'll… I'll… I'll break down the door!"

After hearing that I heard some other voices protesting against this idea.

"Poor door what did he do to deserve this." I whispered over to the Wardrobe trying my best not to get into this fight.

"Deserve what?" The Wardrobe asked very confused on why I had said that.

I look up to her then look at the catfight going on in front of me. "Being banged on by your master." I replied imagining what it was like before when no one used this room.

Before the wardrobe could continue I heard a word that seemed to be "Difficult." My guess is he is pointing the difficult finger not only on her but me too.

"Will you both come down to dinner." He asked again in a defeated tone.

"No." Belle quickly replied.

"It will give me great pleasure if you would both join me for dinner." He replied again trying to convince her that he wasn't so bad. Then quickly adding "please."

Belle looked at me, all I did was flare up my arms still not interested in this catfight. "It would give me great pleasure if you would go away." She said.

"You both can't stay in there forever." He said now sounding more angrier by the second.

"Yes we can!" She retorted back.

"Not me." I muttered so that only the Wardrobe could hear me.

"Fine! then go ahead and starve!" He said with a growl close to shaking up the hallway and room.

I guessed he left but I then go to her sitting right next to her with the wardrobe trying to convince her to go down to dinner.

"The master's not really bad once you get to know him." The wardrobe said. "Why don't you give him a chance."

"Yeah! Let's give our host a chance, maybe he could turn out into a handsome prince attitude if you look into that monastery appearance." I piped in smiling with the Wardrobe.

"I don't want to get to know him." Belle replied quickly. "And why don't you go eat with him!" She retorted at my comment, "maybe he would be all you ever dreamed of." Glaring at me angry that I had sided with the Beast.

I look at the Wardrobe quickly with a worried glanced. "He's probably older than me. I'm too young for a deep romance relationship it's never been my thing. I'm not even 15!" I said. "Besides, you always wanted someone to be like your prince charming other than Gaston. Maybe he could be it. Just give him a chance for me?" I asked giving her the best puppy face I could. Most of the time I knew it wouldn't work.

"I'll think about it." Was all that she replied.

I look at the Wardrobe with the best happy face I could. "Well, if you agree then I'll come down with you!" I said, but when I looked at Belle she was asleep.

The wardrobe dragged me into another room part of this giant room area. "Why are you defending the master?"

I looked at her straight into her eyes. "Because, Belle might need to learn a little lesson, that beauty is found within. Besides we gotta make sure that he controls his temper before Belle can learn anything." I said now walking outside of the giant condo.

Walking to the west wing I knocked on the door waiting for the Beast to come and answer. When he had he asked, "are you hungry for dinner?"

"Well yes and no, but the first thing you gotta know is that I'm not interested." I said confusing him even more.

"In what?" He asked.

"A relationship bigger than best friends." I replied. "I'm only 13 while you're 20 so I'm too young for you while Belle is about 19."

The beast dragged me inside only wanting to talk to me. "She won't even talk to me! What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Okay I bet you have heard this a lot but you need to control your temper! Second find out the things she like, not from me but from her! And if she ever comes into this room do not scream at you it will only scare her away." I said but added the part "literally"

He nodded at what I was saying wanting me to continue.

I started to continue, "let me add something quick, I know you are cursed I know that you need to learn how to love and earn her love in return." He looked at me confused but nodded. "Show to her that you are not a beast but much more! One thing is she always wished for a prince charming."

* * *

 **My own pep talk stuff :) Maybe I should do it with Belle who knows? It may work.**

 **-Diggity**


	4. Belle's Curiosity

**Okay, update time on the short stories I was sooooo to close to crying, but idk if it helped that I was listening to Evermore… anyways let's begin my little journey!**

* * *

I walk into the entrance of the castle just exploring if I am suppose to spend time here for eternity. Voices could be heard coming from the right hallway.

"Bonjour!" I said as the makers of the noise came into view. It was Belle with two male servants Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Oh Bonjour mademoiselle" Lumiere replied bowing in a certain fashion. Cogsworth only waved but kept on with talking about the castle.

"What's over there?" Belle asked curious enough to go towards it.

"Belle don't!" I yelled gaining her attention. I continued, "if you want to be scared then don't go up there, I was foolish enough to go up there and met up with the Beast who was about to lose his temper." This seemed to get her away from it.

She walked towards me and hugged me. "I'm going to bed." She said. But I arched an eyebrow thinking that was an excuse to get her all alone.

"Oh, I'm tired too why don't we go together?" I asked, she nodded so we both went on.

I stopped all of the sudden gaining Belle's attention. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, let's keep going." I said brushing it off. But really somehow a necklace magically came on my neck, then it spoke to me.

"That's a pretty necklace." Belle said trying to lighten the mood.

I only nodded my head. Concentrating on something that I don't really know what.

We arrived to our room Belle went to the wardrobe.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 **Oki day thanks for reading! And for those who support me with encouragment I wanted to say thank you!**

 **-Diggity**


	5. The book chase

**This story needs an update doesn't it? Well let's continue to this chapter. Very sorry for not writing, I've been very sick and still recovering but during that time I had a big project so when I was kind of neutral I did it then stayed at home the next day but we will continue this chapter!**

* * *

So far life at the castle was great, Belle didn't get chased by wolves and their was no argument and yelling so I was happy because I do not like yelling whatsoever.

But today was interesting once I woke up I saw Belle sitting at the chair nearby looking into the mirror and brushing her hair humming a tune.

"Oh, you're awake." She said turning over so she could see me better.

"Yeah, I had a nice dream." I yawned while I replied stretching my arms.

She stood up only to sit right next to me so we can get a better conversation going. "What do you do for fun?" She asked.

"I read, but that's something my culture is okay with." I replied, this intrigued Belle.

"Maybe I should move to where you live." She joked, we both knew that we couldn't go anywhere anytime soon.

"Your town is better, we have a lot of issues. Now they're just arguing about something that I think is stupid." I said looking down to the ground.

"Maybe it's better that we are both stuck here." She smiled as she said.

I smiled then thought, _Especially for you._ I turn to look at her, "maybe it is."

I lay back on the bed just to stare at the ceiling. "What do you think we should do for fun?" I asked starting to get a little bored.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I did hear Lumiere and Cogsworth talk about a library but I don't exactly know where it is." She replied staring at the wall in front of her.

 _I better not get her anywhere near there at the moment._ I thought then decided it was time to see how the Beast was doing. "I'm going to explore for a bit." I said getting up and seeing if I had any wrinkles in my dress which I still despise.

"Do you want me to come with?" Belle asked.

I turn to look at her. "Don't take this the wrong way but you still look like a bed head." I said making up a little excuse that was actually true.

"What about you! You still have a rat's nest!" She said pointing to the back of my head.

I shrug my shoulders. "If you want to brush it out then be my guest but that's only if…" I trailed off a little seeing Belle lean forward a little bit. "If you can catch me!" I yelled then quickly ran out the door with Belle chasing after me with a brush in her hand.

After running for a couple minutes I heard giggling behind me when I looked behind my back and saw that she wasn't there but when my head went back to it's original position I saw Belle in front of me smirking and holding the brush in front of my face.

I squeaked and ran off again not wanting my hair brushed because I absolutely hated it. I heard Belle groan a little playfully before I heard her footsteps.

After a few minutes of running I looked ahead of the floor seeing the Beast, taking this lovely opportunity I hid behind him. He let out a noise of confusion. But he then saw Belle and I felt his body shift because I had my hands on his back.

Belle came to a complete stop looking into the Beast eyes seeing no anger, but only confusion. "Can you move a little so I can reach that sneaky little teenager behind you?" She asked gently.

"Meep!" Was the noise I let out once I could finally see Belle clearly. But instead of running away I went behind the Beast again.

"What are you doing?" I heard him whisper to me.

"There has to be some fun around here, but other than that I'm escaping the wrath of that hairbrush." I replied quietly back.

Instead of moving away to let Belle reach me he went on all fours and pulled me on his back, I gripped tightly. He let out a playful growl at Belle meaning no harm then ran off.

"Cheater!" I heard Belle call out as she tried to catch up to the Beast who was carrying me away to somewhere I had no idea where.

Looking behind me seeing Belle still trailing I whispered to the Beast, "go to the library, trust me on this one." He nodded not questioning me any further, because I knew more about girls that Lumiere right?

* * *

As we finally reached the door to the library the Beast pushed me inside so I can open the curtains. When I finished I hid near the doors hearing muffled voices.

" _Alright where is she?_ " _Belle asked._

 _The Beast shrugged his shoulder and tried his best to sound innocent. "I don't know" He said._

" _Oh yes you do, she's in there isn't she?" Belle asked,_ I quietly snickered at this.

" _Why don't you see for yourself?" The Beast replied._ I heard the door open and saw Belle run to the middle of the room gasping as she looked around but she didn't noticed me.

I walked up behind her tapping her on the shoulder, scaring her.

"Chloe!" She yelled and started chasing me around the room.

"Not this again!" I called out looking towards the Beast who was chuckling.

I decided it was time to stop running so I turned around letting Belle run right into me. But using my wrestling experience from my cousins I picked her up, she was only a little bit heavy and set her on the ground and laid on her not getting off.

Belle was surprised at what I had just done. She let out a gasp and I laid on her pinning her to the ground.

I heard the Beast laughter increased he wasn't surprised at what I just done, he figured out already that I was a tomboy just by the way I refused to let my hair be brushed.

"How?" Belle asked still confused, probably for a moment she thought that I was a super human.

I laughed a little bit before answering her question. "I have cousins who are boys, how else am I supposed to tire them out?" I replied then got up off of her grabbing the brush and combing my hair.

"So what was this chase about?" She asked as I helped her off of the floor.

"Simple, we were bored and you wanted to brush my hair." I said before walking up to the Beast and hugging him, "we should do that again."

I walked towards Belle, "anymore questions about my past?" I asked.

"How were you able to lift me up?" She replied bewildered how I was able to do it.

"Where I come from, things are heavy." I simply said before walking out the room leaving the two future lovers in the room.

* * *

 **Longer than most chapters but I enjoyed writing it!**

 **-Diggity**


	6. Fun in the snow

**Okay, let me explain what happened last chapter, it was a few days after the one before and Beast and I had a relationship like very close but not romantically it's more brother sister type. And the relationship between Belle and the Beast is only beginning they both are being Bashful. This will be placed during the snowball fight but I'll put in a mini scene between Chloe and the servants, so now let's have a little snow fun! I also did decide not to put the wolf chase scene in because I didn't want to really describe that, but there will be more arguments between the two in later chapters**

* * *

I was preparing to join the Beast and Belle for feeding birds, Belle by now knew how much I enjoyed birds already.

Before I had a chance to walk out the door I was stopped by a voice. "Wait mademoiselle!" I knew who it was just by what I was called.

I turn around seeing Lumiere, Plumette ( **I kinda like it better than Babette…** ), Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts and the adorable Chip.

"Where is the master?" Cogsworth asked clearly a little confused on what's happening.

I point to the door. "If I'm correct he should be out there by now with Belle." I replied fiddling with the front of the blue cloak I had on.

"They are both out there?" Lumiere asked curiously. "I could swear that they weren't fond of each other a week ago."

"Love works in mysterious ways Lumiere." I replied still fiddling with my cloak.

Lumiere motioned me ahead before I could get interrupted by anyone else, I gladly took that chance and rushed out the door feeling the cold breeze as I walk towards it, it didn't bother me at all I enjoyed it.

* * *

I realized the servants held me a little bit as I see the two feeding birds already, then noticed Belle slipping behind the tree. I decided I wanted to change the events a little bit and grabbed a snowball without anyone noticing then hiding it behind my back.

Belle threw her snowball at the Beast when the birds flew away I took the chance and went to her hiding spot.

When our eyes met I smirked holding up my ball then throwing it at her before she had time to react.

"Why you little!" She said going for another snowball but when she got up I was gone instead I ran behind her.

When she got up fully I grabbed a handful of snow and before dumped it on her head I quickly said "me little? I don't think so" then the snow came down, she shrieked and when she recovered I ran towards the Beast who was trying to hold it in but had a few snickers. As I hid behind him he stepped over to the right allowing a snowball to smack me in my face I look up to the Beast who was booming with laughter.

I bent down and made two snowballs one I threw at the Beast and the other at Belle. I knew I was dead so I ran as fast as I could away from them. I heard laughter, I looked behind my shoulder and saw Belle chasing after me. "So round two?" I called back with a giant smile.

"You've gotten faster!" She called back. During the time between the wonderful brush chase I started running after the whole ideal because I had an impression that I would be getting chased with a brush a lot.

I suddenly stopped then sat down smiling evilly. When she slowed down I shot up and ran towards her. She knew what was coming and ran the other direction. The Beast was only standing there laughing at the sight of a thirteen-year-old chasing a young adult, but the adult was actually scared out of her wits.

I caught up to Belle and tapped her, "you're it" I said and ran off.

* * *

After a couple of hours of running around, we finally went back inside so we could dry off our wet cloaks. Belle and the Beast seemed to be getting closer, because near the fire Belle was reading to the Beast and he was listening closely.

Chip hopped over to me and asked me a question, "everyone else has been singing that there was something there that wasn't there before, but when I asked what's there they won't tell me only say 'we'll tell you when you're older.' What are they talking about?" I laughed at the little teacups curiosity.

Since his mother refused to tell him, I guess it wasn't my place to tell him either. "Like they said, once you're older you'll know, and hopefully you'll be a boy again when you learn." I replied walking off before he could ask another question.

* * *

 **I'm updating this story more than Short stories right now, because I already have a sequel planned out for this so the more I right the faster I can get plotting the next story.**

 **-Diggity**


	7. Preparations for the big events

**Hey guys! I may have posted a short story update but I want to explain what else was going on. So in this story I avoided the wolf chase for now, but I soon would have to add a Gaston scene soon, but what is happening is Chloe is one of Belle's best friends, and Chloe warmed up to the beast fast in Belle's eyes. So seeing how gentle the Beast is with Chloe Belle is giving the Beast a chance and seeing she chose well, but I've decided to give a little bit of what's happened after the curse was broken and such then I'll go on for a sequel but with another movie ?. So let's get on with this story!**

* * *

It's been a couple day since our snow day, I have been seeing Belle get closer to the Beast. Tonight I gave them privacy by letting them have their own dinner. I was sitting in the Library reading some Romeo and Juliet since I didn't read it in my time so I decided to read up on it.

Mrs. Potts decided to speak to me for whatever reasons and hopped near me. "Dearie can I have a word with you?" She asked. I nodded picking her up and placing her on the desk in front of me.

"So Mrs. Potts what do you want to speak to me about?" I asked marking my place in the book and moving it aside on the desk and looking at her waiting for what she has to say.

"Do you know about the curse?" She asked, guessing she and the wardrobe were talking quite a bit.

I nodded then replied, "can you keep a secret? I want to tell both of them when it's time." When she nodded I continued "I'm not really from this world or from this time, where I come from this is a movie, I was reading a book from an author that took the idea of the enchantress and molded it into a story, then the enchantress came herself and gave me a mission to help the two fall in love without having to worry about any strange obstacles on the way. Originally after Belle's refusal to eat dinner, and Lumiere singing his song Belle was suppose to go up the the west wing and get chased out, she ran into the woods and gets attacked by wolves." Mrs. Potts seem interested in this story.

"Did they ever break the curse?" She asked curiously. But before I could answer the doors of the Library opened and came in Belle, who seemed to be very happy.

She came over to where we were, she seemed like she needed to talk a little. I told her, "we're here to listen."

She took it as an A-Okay to start talking. "It was wonderful tonight! After we ate the Beast and I went outside on a stroll. And in a couple of days we are having a ball! And you're invited." She sounded so happy and maybe in _love_.

"That's great! How about you go up to our room, I'll join you in a bit." I replied motioning this love-struck girl to get ready for bed. When she finally complied Mrs. Potts and I continued talking.

"So did they break the curse?" She asked again, this time I didn't know exactly how to say it.

"They did, but in a tragic way. Belle's father during the night of the ball is lost in the woods, the Beast let her go out to him. But when they returned home the town hero plotted to throw her father into the asylum, Belle had the mirror and showed the town the Beast to get her father out." I explained and looked the other way. "The town hero also known as Gaston went after the Beast throwing Belle and her father into the cellar. Chip stowed away in her bag and happened to free them, but they were a little too late, by the time Belle got to the castle, the Beast lost his will to fight." I said waiting for her response.

She prodded me on to continue so I did. "But once he saw her, he fought Gaston. But after telling him to get out once defeating him he went to Belle, but since Gaston is a sore loser, he stabbed the Beast only to get knocked down to the ravine. As the Beast was dying Belle told him her love for him, right when the petal fell. He then became human, his wounds healed and they lived happily ever after." I concluded smiling at the final part.

"And your mission is to help them get closer." Mrs. Potts said. I nodded and looked towards the window.

"Sadly the only thing I can't change is the fight, the only thing I can do though is get Belle and her father out of the Cellar faster than Chip did." I said smiling a little. "One thing I can do is tell the Beast that if anyone comes in and goes to kill him is to fight them back, telling him if he died it would break his true love heart."

She smiled in return, "such a noble deed for you to do is help two fall in love without tragedy like Romeo and Juliet." She replied, "alrighty then time for our wielder of fate to go to bed." I smiled and got up and walked to bed preparing for what is to happen next.

* * *

The next day came and one day till the grand event takes place, I decided to visit the Beast in the west wing.

"You'll be fine!" I told him as he paced around his room near the rose.

"What if I don't tell her? What if the final petal falls! Oh I'm a mess!" he exclaimed sitting down putting his face in his paws.

"Don't dwell on the past or the future, worry about the present." I told him. Smiling as he stared up at me, a little of his nervousness fading away.

I kneeled towards him looking at him straight into the eyes. "Tonight I'm giving you and Belle a private dinner as a preparation, I will go and pick out our outfits for tomorrow and speak with the chef. Everything else that happens during that time, will be in your hands." I told him, then getting up so I could leave the room.

* * *

 **Okay! I do have to tell you guys, that I will be posting at least more than three more chapters hopefully, then the sequel I'll decide for sure on what's it is about. But I thank you guys for reading and I hope you have a great day today.**

 **-Diggity**


End file.
